


Locks Are Good

by pyrrhical (anoyo)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10104392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoyo/pseuds/pyrrhical
Summary: Done for a prompt fill on fic_promptly.Vala really doesn't know the meaning of "saying too much."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> So this was a prompt over at fic_promptly@DW. Original prompt [here](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/8643.html?thread=538051#cmt538051).
> 
> This was something else I couldn't refuse. Such a fabulous prompt.

“Of course not,” Vala said. “Daniel’s sleeping with Jack.”

Sam paused at the entrance to the mess hall. She looked around the room, and at how the few closest tables were blatantly staring at her and Vala. She executed a strategic retreat, dragging a protesting Vala with her.

“Ow! What?” Vala asked as Sam continued to drag her down the hall.

Once Sam reached her office, she pulled them both inside and shut the door.

She watched Vala rub the place on her arm where Sam had grabbed her, a pout on her face, before she remembered that she really, really needed to kick Vala’s ass. 

And then drill her for information. 

“Vala!” Sam yelled. “You don’t just say things like that!”

Vala pulled her eyebrows together. “I was just answering your question. You asked if Daniel and I were sleeping together. I answered your question.” She rubbed her arm again. “If you didn’t want to know, you really shouldn’t have asked.”

Sam rolled her eyes back and prayed to whatever deity might be listening for patience. “Your answer was fine -- though we’ll get back to that in a minute -- it was the _way_ you answered that wasn’t.”

“There are proper ways to answer questions?” Vala raised her eyebrows. “That certainly explains a few things.”

“No, you can answer questions however you want,” Sam said, then groaned. “You just can’t answered them _where_ ever you want.”

Vala gave Sam an even more incredulous look. “You asked me in the hallway, I answered in the doorway. Is there some sort of absurd doorway-answering taboo? If so, someone really ought to have told me that before.”

“No,” Sam said. “Doorways are fine. You can’t answers questions with personal information about other people in front of people they might not want to know that information.”

“So even though you asked,” Vala said, “I shouldn’t have answered.” She paused. “Because Daniel may or may not have wanted you to know.”

“And he might not have wanted the fifteen or so soldiers within earshot to know, either,” Sam said, slumping into her desk chair.

Vala pursed her lips for a moment before she said, “You know, that makes sense. I can’t say I’d like those soldiers to know the last person I slept with, either.”

“It’s about privacy, Vala,” Sam said. “If someone tells you something in confidence, you don’t tell anyone.”

“What if they don’t tell you so much as accidentally show you?” Vala asked, raising her hands in an I-don’t-know gesture. “I didn’t really get the chance to ask if Daniel didn’t want me to tell between the yelling and throwing me out.”

Sam put her head in her hand. “And you didn’t interpret that as not wanting you to know?”

“No, I’m pretty sure he was telling me he wanted me out so he could keep having sex, actually.” Vala sat down in the chair across Sam’s desk and swiveled it back and forth a few times, aimlessly. 

“When was this?” Sam asked. “Did he just not get the chance to talk to you?”

“I don’t think that’s it,” Vala said. “It was about three months ago. We’ve done plenty just the two of us since then. Daniel hasn’t said anything.”

Sam pursed her lips. “Well, then I suppose it doesn’t mean he cares if you know, but if he hasn’t actively told anyone, then he probably wouldn’t want you to, either.”

“Oh,” Vala said. “I hadn’t considered that.” She smiled and pointed at smart. “This is why you’re the brains.”

“So you understand why you shouldn’t share personal information about other people without their permission?” Sam asked.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Vala said, shrugging. “But I won’t. Anymore.” She paused. “But if I’ve already told someone, can I keep telling them?”

“Yeah, that’s probably okay,” Sam said. “Cat’s out of the bag, in that case.”

“So if you or the soldiers in the mess ask me anything about it, I can answer?” Vala asked.

Sam took a deep breath. “If I ask, sure. Please don’t tell the soldiers in the mess. I really don’t have the time to explain Don’t Ask Don’t Tell, but it pretty much means people in the military can’t be gay.” She paused. “Or, at least, they’re not supposed to let anyone know they are.”

“Well, that’s rather barbaric, isn’t it?” Vala asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said. “I agree with you there.”

“So I won’t tell the soldiers about anyone being gay,” Vala said. “That’s another rule I think someone ought to have told me sooner.”

“It didn’t really come up,” Sam said.

Vala gave her a look. “That’s not true at all.”

“No, you’re right, I suppose it has come up. Just, I guess, we didn’t expect it to?” Sam said, shrugging.

Vala paused again. “I think Daniel should have expected it to, at the very least. He warns me about everything else.”

“Another sign you probably weren’t supposed to know,” Sam said.

“Well, I’ll ask him later,” Vala said, shrugging.

Sam stared at her. “Back to the other part.”

“Other part?”

“Are you _sure_ they’re sleeping together?” Sam asked.

“Oh, yes. That was really very obvious,” Vala said, nodding.

“I mean, frequently. More than once. As in, are they sleeping together, or did they sleep together and you managed to catch it?” Sam asked, flushing slightly.

“Well, I’d say frequently,” Vala said.

“Why?” Sam asked. Obviously she’d missed something. 

“They’re not really very subtle,” Vala said. “That, and I’ve caught them more than once.” She paused. “They really ought to use locks.”


End file.
